Game Mechanics
Game Menu ;Level :This is your player level. It only affects your Stamina, Team Cost, and Friend Count. It does not directly affect your team's performance in battle. ;EXP :Your player experience points. You'll get EXP from beating dungeons, and enough EXP will level up your Rank. ;Stamina :It takes different amounts of stamina to enter different dungeons. Every 10 minutes, you will recover 1 point of stamina. Your stamina will refill every time you level up in Rank. You can also refill stamina by spending 1 Gems. ;Gems :You will get one every time you clear a mission for the first time. ;Coins :You get coins from beating missions or selling monsters. Coins are only used in monster fusion or evolution. ;Missions :Select a mission to challenge. You can get monsters, coins, and experience. :Missions are split into three pages: Normal, Special, and Technical. Special dungeons are all event-based. Monsters in Technical dungeons will use skills. ;Monster :Organize and power up your monsters. *Edit Team： See the next section for more details. *Power-up Fusion： Used for leveling up monsters and "Ultimate Evolution". *Evo Fusion： Used for evolving monsters into the next stage. *Sell Monsters *Monster Box ;Shop :For all things related to Magic Stones (and therefore, money). A dangerously alluring tab. *Magic Stone Shop *Recover Stamina *Add More Boxes: Increase your number of Monster Boxes *Add More Friends： Increase your max number of friends (available only after reaching 50 friends at Rank 67) ;Friend *Add Friend： Look up friends by ID or Nickname. *Friend List： You can view your friends, and add/remove their FAV status. *Friend Request： View any friend requests. *Send Message： Send an in-game message to a friend. ;Others *News: Will describe any events that are going on in the game. *Monster Book: View all the monsters you've encountered/collected. *Options： Music, sound effects, display of elemental attributes, and skill confirmation. *Help: Various help topics. *Return to Title Screen *Profile: You can change your name in game. *Reset Game *Send a Feedback Team-Building Screen The team is made up of 5 monsters. The leftmost one is the Leader, while the other 4 are Subs. Almost every monster has a Leader Skill. This skill is passive, and will activate when the monster is the leader on a team. Apart from the Leader Skill, the leader has no difference in battle from other teammates. Furthermore, the leader is the monster used by your friends if they choose you for help, so you should always set a monster with a Leader Skill as leader. Under the portrait of each monster, their level and cost is displayed. The cost of every monster must add up to lower than the total team cost limit. The Team Specs are below the portraits, showing Total Cost, Total HP, RCV and ATK stats, and Leader Skill. Total HP: When HP drops to 0, you will lose the battle. This value is the HP sum of all the monsters on your team, but the final value in battle also adds the HP of your friend's leader. RCR: The amount of HP you will recover by clearing 3 Heart diamonds in battle. This value is the RCR sum of all the monsters on your team, but the final value in battle also adds the RCR of your friend's leader. ATK of various elements: The base value of attack damage done by clearing 3 diamonds of that color. Pressing the Reset button on the top right corner will clear the four sub slots. Fusion Screen There are two fusion options: Power-up Fusion and Evolve Fusion Power-up Fusion :Using Power-up Fusion will let your monster gain experience by "eating" other monsters. This is the only way to level up monsters in the game. *'Fusion Cost': Every monster you add to be fused increases the coin cost by 100 times the level of the monster being leveled up. For instance, it takes 100 coins to fuse 1 monster to a level 1 monster, and 300 coins to fuse 1 monster to a level 3. Therefore, you will save some money by fusing multiple monsters at once, while your original monster's level is lower. *'+1 Monster Fusion Cost': When +1 monsters are being fused, the cost will greatly increase to 1000 times the final +value plus the original fusion cost (monster lv * 100 * feed count). For instance, the cost of fusing 2 normal monsters and 3 +1 monsters to a level 70 monster with +23 is 70*100*5+(23+3)*1000=61000。 *'Fusion Exp Value': The experience received from fusion depends on the fused monster's species and level. Every monster has a different exp-per-level value, which you can see when selecting it as fusion material. To reduce coin expenses, try to feed high-level monsters for exp. *'Same-Type Fusion Bonus': Feeding monsters to the same element will give 1.5x the regular exp. For instance, feeding a level 4 fire-type Slime to a fire-type monster gives 300 EXP, while level 4 Slimes of other elemental types would give 200 EXP. Therefore, feed same-color monsters whenever possible. *'Skill Up': When fusing monsters with the same active skill (skills must have the same name!), there is a chance for the monster to skill up. For more info, please see Monster Skills#Skill Up. *'Ultimate Evolution': When the added fusion materials fulfill requirements for the monster to undergo an Ultimate Evolution, "Begin Fusion!" will have a special animation. For more info, please see Ultimate Evolution. Evolve Fusion :Many monsters can evolve into a more advanced form when they reach max level. Evolving a monster requires using up a particular batch of evolution materials. For the materials needed to evolve a monster, you can look up its page in Gallery Book. For where to farm materials, please see Evolution Materials. Mission Selection Screen First, determine the type of mission you want to enter (Normal, Technical, Limited). Next, select the mission, and then the sub-level. You can only unlock the latter levels of a mission after you've completed the previous level. Each mission level is labeled with the amount of Stamina it costs and the number of battles it contains. After selecting a mission level, you will be prompted to choose a helper. This helper is the leader monster of another player, and will be the 6th member of your team in battle. If the helper you choose is on your Friend List, that monster will not only provide extra firepower, but its leader skill will also take effect, which is to say that there are 2 leader skills in effect during battle. Note: Only friends' monsters will activate their leader skills. Leader skills of explorers' monsters will not work. (But you can send a friend request to that explorer after beating the mission, so that you can use them as a friend later.) The helpers you can choose from each time are all of your friends (though friends will disappear from the list for a while after helping you) and 3 random explorers (re-entering the helper selection screen will refresh explorers, but there are only a small batch to choose from during a period of time). The flashing "10 Points" on each helper are the number of Points you can get if you beat the mission with them (10 points from friends, 5 points from explorers, but you can only get points from each friend once a day). You can also touch a helper monster to check its info such as element, skills, etc. to make sure that it will help your team in the upcoming mission. The amount of time a friend is available for help is calculated from when they last signed-in to the game. The length of time you can use a friend is usually 13 hours from their last log-in, but it's also affected by the difference in you and your friend's ranks. The bigger difference in rank, the shorter amount of time you can use them, so it's best to make friends whose rank is close to you. Battle Screen The top left corner displays the number of coins collected in the current mission. Defeating enemies will give you coins, and enemies may also drop treasure chests that contain several thousand coins depending on the dungeon. The top right corner displays the number of dropped items collected in the current mission. The enemy is in the middle of the screen. The enemy's elemental attribute can be determined by the color of their HP bar. The number over an enemy refers to how many rounds it has before attacking. Below that is the row of monsters on your team. You can see their elemental affinities by the colored border and corner icon on their portrait. If a monster's portrait is flashing and slightly raised up, it indicates that its active skill is ready to be used. Tap on its portrait to use the skill. Further below are your HP bar and the diamonds board. Battle Rules *Moving a diamond counts as one round. Monster skill cooldowns and enemy attack cooldowns are both counted down this way. However, please note that if you move without making any matches, your monsters' skill cooldowns will not change, but the enemy attack timer will decrease. *You can move diamonds as far as you want; the only limitation is time. Before moving a diamond, you can think as long as you want (even close the app and come back later). As soon as you begin moving, the timer will count down, and you must finish your move within the time limit. *When you move a diamond, it will swap positions with the diamond it moves toward, just like in traditional match-three games. However, in this game you can move as far as you want instead of being limited to one square, so you can drag your diamond all over the board to create multiple matches. *Diamonds can be swapped diagonally, but it's difficult to pull off. It's easier on larger screens, but still very touchy. *Matching rules are the same as other match-three games. Any 3-in-a-row diamonds of the same color will disappear. The more diamonds you clear at once, the higher damage/recovery caused. Making multiple matches in one round produces combos which add multipliers to all damage/recovery effects. *One thing different from other match-three games: Multiple 3-matched diamonds of the same color that are touching each other will count as a single match. For instance, clearing a 2x3 section of same-color diamonds will count as 2 matches in most games, but only as 1 match in this game. Similarly, if you create a horizontal column of 3 and a vertical row of 3 that are connected by a diamond in the middle, it counts as 2 matches in most games but only as 1 match in this game. Be sure to keep this in mind when building combos. *Enemies' attack damage is always the same and only affected by certain damage-reduction skills. They are not affected by your monsters' elemental affinity, and you have no Defense stat. Therefore, the way to increase your chances of survival is to put monsters with higher HP on your team, or choose leaders with defensive-type leader skills. Damage Calculation *Matching diamonds of a certain color (element) will cause every monster of that element on your team to attack once. If you have not targeted any enemies (touch an enemy on the screen to target it), your team will attack starting from the weakest enemy that's weak to that element. *Matching 3 diamonds will cause damage equal to 100% of your monster's ATK. When you match 4 or more diamonds at once, every additional diamond adds 25% damage. So 4 diamonds cause 125%, 5 diamonds 150%, 6 diamonds 175%, and so on. *When you match 5 or more adjacent diamonds of a certain color, each monster of that element will perform a group attack against all enemies. *When you match Heart diamonds, your HP will be restored based on your team's total RCR. The same rules apply, where 3 diamonds equal 100% RCR, and every additional diamond adds 25%. *Each combo created will increase the final damage/recovery in this round by 25%. *Subattributes are worth 10% of your monster's ATK if it matches with the main attribute, 30% of your monster's ATK if it is different from the main attribute. Combo bonus and additional diamonds are calculated the same. *If there are leader skills active that increase damage, it will be a multiplier applied after the combo calculations. Note that buffs from leader skills will stack - for instance, if your lead monster's leader skill is 1.5x damage for fire types, and your friend's leader's leader skill is also 1.5x damage for fire types, then damage from all the fire-type monsters on your team will be 2.25x. *An element's attack will cause 200% damage to elements that are weak to it, and 50% damage to elements that resist it. Elemental strengths: Water>Fire>Thunder>Water, and Light and Dark are strong against each other. Elements that aren't strong or weak against each other will cause 100% damage, such as a color attacking the same color, or Light/Dark against Fire/Water/Thunder. *Enemies have a pre-set defense value. Any attack damage will be subtracted by this defense value (down to 1 at minimum), so if your damage is too low, you won't be able to make a dent in the enemy at all. Defense is subtracted after elemental multipliers. Some monsters' active skills will cut enemy defense for some amount of time, which means they decrease this defense value by a percentage. ;Diamond multiplier formula : 100%+(n-3)*25%, n=number of connected diamonds *5 diamonds at once = 100%+(5-3)*25% = 150% = 1.5x *10 diamonds at once = 100%+(10-3)*25% = 275% = 2.75x *30 diamonds at once = 100%+(30-3)*25% = 775% = 7.75x ;Combo multiplier formula : 100%+(n-1)*25%, n=total combo count *3-combo multiplier = 100%+(3-1)*25% = 150% = 1.5x *5-combo multiplier = 100%+(5-1)*25% = 200% = 2x *10-combo multiplier = 100%+(10-1)*25% = 325% = 3.25x ;Tip :When there's only one enemy (such as a boss), matching 6 orbs of the same color at once is not as effective as clearing two sets of 3. If you clear 6 at once, the damage is 175%, but if you clear a two-combo of 3 diamonds each, the base damage is 200%, then an additional 25% for combo damage, for a total of 250%. Of course, if there are multiple enemies you're in a hurry to kill, it's better to clear 6 diamonds together for a group attack. ;Other :The monsters that will drop are predetermined when you start the dungeon, and not affected by which you kill first. The only reason to target a monster is to strategically eliminate threats (such as enemies that are about to attack, enemies with low HP and high attack, etc.). Monster Stat Calculation ;Growth-factor for HP, ATK & RCR :Each main stat of a monster (HP, ATK or RCV) has a hidden growth-factor value, this value determines how fast this attribute grows on level-up. :Currently there are three different values of this growth-factor: *0.7: Early-mature type - stat grows faster at early levels then becomes much slower at later levels. *1.0: Normal-mature type - stat grows at a fixed value per each level. *1.5: Late-mature type - stat grows slower at early levels then becomes much faster at later levels. ;Calculation Formula : V = Min + (Max - Min) \left ( \frac{L-1}{M-1} \right )^G *V: Stat value *L: Current level of monster *G: Growth-factor for this stat *M: Maximum level of monster *Min: Minimum value of this stat *Max: Maximum value of this stat